I Broke You But You Fixed Me
by angie2282
Summary: You had listened to me without judging you had accepted me without rebuttal. You had fixed me when I had broken you.


Author's Note: After watching this weeks Pretty Little Liars episode I felt I absolutely had to write this as a sort of continuation of what should've happened. It's written from Emily's point of view and the 'you' she keeps referring to in the story is Toby. The two songs used are "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee and "Fix You" by Coldplay. I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

My blood ran cold and my heart stopped when I drove by your house and saw your trashed motorcycle and you nowhere in sight. Jenna was sitting on the steps of your shared home, crying her eyes out behind those black glasses of hers. I wanted to pull up and run to Jenna and demand she tell me where you were. But I knew I wouldn't be able to take it if she told me those two dreadful words. So instead I drove away back to my house, my heart pounding erratically.

* * *

Spencer and Hanna left an hour later. Even though Spencer was one of my best friends when she insulted you by telling me that she wouldn't be crying if you had died anytime soon I honestly felt like slapping her. I'm a pretty angry person beneath this sweet girl exterior but you knew that of course, we shared the same interest in heavy metal music. It connected us in a way much deeper than one would assume.

My cell phone suddenly rang. I gulped when I realized I didn't recognize the number. Could 'A' have resorted to making threatening phone calls now?

"Hello?"

"Emily?"

It was the second time that day I felt a flurry of unpleasant emotions.

"Jenna. How did you get my number?" I asked anxiously. If she had my number it was possible that she could be 'A' even though deep down inside I doubted it.

"It was in _his _room…" I froze realizing how she couldn't bear to say your name. Had she called to give me the bad news? I found myself thinking back to that day in the chemistry lab when I had given you my number. It had been an awkward enough moment but then you had promised to call me anytime that our favorite band played a song so that we could listen to it together.

"Emily?" Jenna's voice cut through my reminiscing.

"Sorry. So um why did you call?"

I prepared myself for the worst.

"T-Toby's in the hospital, unconscious,"

A wave of relief spread through me that almost drowned out the rest of Jenna's sentence.

"Our parents aren't here yet it's just me. Anyways, I think it would be a real comfort to him if you were here. You were one of the few people he trusted. It'd be nice if you could come. The doctors don't have that much hope…"

Her last sentence pierced through me.

"Sure I'll be there soon."

I hung up and bit my lip, my eyes scanning for my mom. I found her in the kitchen and approached her cautiously.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked suspiciously.

After learning that Toby had been my surprise homecoming date without her knowledge she had become less trusting.

"Aria's house. She needs some friends because of the whole delicate situation with her parents." I replied firmly.

My mom was one of the very few to know of the situation between Aria's parents because she was friends with Aria's mother and the information had recently been passed onto her. My mother was a bit of a socialite concerned with their standing in the small town society yes but a gossip no.

My mom nodded understandingly. "That's alright then just hurry back and be careful. You already have stitches on your head I don't want you coming home with a broken arm."

"An hour tops." I promised.

With a wave I grabbed my keys and bolted out.

* * *

I found Jenna sitting outside your hospital room holding a damp tissue.

"Jenna?" I called out quietly.

Her head snapped in my direction, her dark hair whipping around her tear-stained face. "Emily you're here. He slipped into a c-coma a few minutes ago the doctors just finished examining him. He's in bad shape…" she trailed off succumbing to tears.

I gently patted my frenemy on the shoulder and looked at her in wonder. She had had an affair with her step-brother and whether it had been by force or by choice there was no doubt that it had caused her some emotional turmoil. And yet here she was crying her eyes out over him. Maybe she had forgiven him.

I moved towards the door and turned the knob when she suddenly spoke up, "He said your name. It was the last thing he said before the coma."

The words were dull and cold but they sent a pang through my heart. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

And there you were, lying lifelessly on the crummy hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines and IV wires. One of your legs was elevated; it was broken. I had had my fair share of visits for the same reason. But your handsome face was scarred and both your arms were wrapped in gauze. Only your hair seemed undamaged maintaining its rich chocolate color and edgy flow.

I perched myself on the tip of your bed and slowly took your cold hand.

Then the tears sprang out unexpectedly. You were here, broken, because of me. I had pushed you away, literally, when you had tried to explain everything that fateful night. I had probably driven you over the edge causing you to crash your bike, I really didn't know.

What I did know was that I had feelings for you after all. I cared for you the way you cared for me.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I gripped your hand tightly the memories of us laughing in he chem. Lab taunting me viciously. The compliment about the scarf, the way you chivalrously came to my defense when it came to my possessive boyfriend, the CD and drawing, the homecoming tickets… The tears flowed down heavily now.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

My grip on your limp hand tightened as I remembered your icy blue eyes that always pierced mine, your soft chuckle which sent chills down my spine, and your mysterious smile that always made my day.

You had listened to me without judging you had accepted me without rebuttal while Maya had pressured me into making a decision. After my fight with her you had fixed me.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

I had broken you but you had fixed me.

I reluctantly let go of your hand noticing the time. I ran a hand softly through your thick hair and whispered into your ear through muffled sobs. "Thanks for fixing me."

After planting a soft kiss on your cheek I backed away and wiped my tears, leaving. I hoped desperately that someone would fix you the way that you had fixed me.


End file.
